crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
CryNet Nanosuit
.]] Nano-Muscle Suits (Nanosuits) are powerful, technologically advanced, and extremely versatile battle armor. This is permitted through the suit's ability to adapt and absorb energy in various forms from heat, solar, electrical, carbon and radiation. In addition, the suit's CryFibril (artificial muscle) can be programmed for a variety of purposes (such as hardening, muscle augmentation, or invisibility), leading to drastically enhanced combat and physical performance, and allowing the operator to execute super-human feats. These suits are the most technologically advanced piece of equipment within human hands by the year 2020; they are capable of even rivaling Alien technology. Modality The foremost function of Nanosuits are their ability to dedicate their energy supply to a specific function which ultimately augments and greatly enhances certain properties of the wearer. The Nanosuit can switch between one of four modes, all of which are balanced by how quickly they deplete the suit's power reserve. They are as follows: * Armor * Strength * Speed * Cloak Armor Armor mode diverts the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply of the Nanosuit into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat and radiation, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the Nanosuit is in a constant regenerative-state, Armor mode enables quicker regenerative proficiency, both revitalizing and restoring the users overall physiological system. Note that Armor mode will '''not' increase the rate of energy regeneration, so users wishing to save energy for other modes may not want to use Armor mode as a stray bullet will momentarily cease energy regeneration. In Armor mode, the energy supply of the Nanosuit only depletes in the process of resisting against incoming fire or the effects of other hazards to biological life that face the player. When not under any external threat, the energy reserves of the suit will eventually regenerate to 100%. Armor mode is commonly used in the absence of the need to use any other mode, as the protection it provides can be the difference between life and death when faced with unexpected threats. Strength In Strength mode the wearer's muscular strength is amplified to an immense, superhuman level, even reaching "Spiderman-like results". Objects are thrown with significantly more force, melee attacks become much stronger and the user can jump to superhuman heights, allowing them to scale rocky terrain and buildings with unprecedented ease. Strength mode also enhances the accuracy and precision of the user's shooting by reducing sway and recoil, allowing the user to manage automatic firearms, such as a handheld minigun, with greater ease. In Strength mode the energy supply of the Nanosuit is depleted when major feats of superhuman strength are called upon; there is significant energy drain when jumping and performing melee attacks. Shooting causes a minor energy drain. Inaction (standing or walking) in Strength mode will ultimately result in regeneration to full energy reserves. Strength mode is generally used to scale heights and can be used to gain quick access to the roofs of buildings and even cliffs. Use of Strength mode is also advisable when accuracy is critical or when performing precision strikes or melee attacks. Friendly NPCs with Nanosuits will stay in Strength mode whenever they are not fighting. This can be considered a little odd, as most human players stay in Armor mode since it provides more protection in the event of a sneak attack. Speed In Speed mode the wearer is able to inhale oxygen in larger quantities, and an injection of Nano-bots into their bloodstream hyper-accelerates blood flow throughout their body, stimulating heightened reflexes in their fast-twitch muscles in order to increase both their dexterity and agility. The power of the suit's "hydro-thrusters" is also increased while in Speed mode, and thus the user will still move at an increased rate even while underwater or in zero-gravity environments. The 'sprint' function of Speed mode allows the entire energy reserve of the Nanosuit to be diverted into a short but extremely fast movement, in other words allowing the user to make quicker motion and perform dashes of speed incredible speed faster than the human brain or Alien sensors could ever process (this explains the delayed reaction of North Korean soldiers and all alien infantry units). Jumping as the last reserves of energy drain will increase the effectiveness of the sprint allowing for a Nanosuit user to move close to any enemy or move away from danger in less time. The increased dexterity of Speed mode also allows the user to prepare heavy weapons and (depending on the firearm) reload at an increased speed. Since the user can perform melee attacks faster when in Speed mode, the damage rendered from melee attacks in a given time period ultimately increases. However, Strength mode is advised for single, powerful melee attacks. When in Speed mode, only the Sprint function and melee attacks depletes the energy reserves of the Nanosuit. As long as the user is not sprinting, suit energy reserves will ultimately reach 100%. It is advisable to use Speed mode and its associated Sprint function when attempting long jumps or when ascending steep slopes that are impossible to scale with Strength mode. Strength mode is more appropriate for high jumps. The user can also switch to Strength mode while sprinting and immediately jump for an even longer jump, since there is a very short period of time in which two modes can be combined. Cloak When you turn this function on, you will be invisible. But when an enemy gets close to you it will see you. Firing your weapon will almost instantly render you visible. Performing any movement other than looking around will cause the suit's meter to slowly deplete, and you will lose your cloak when it reaches zero. Non-Modal Functions The Nanosuit incorporates its own radio equipment, allowing for hands-free voice and/or video communications. The visor of the Nanosuit is capable of heightening received light, acting as night-vision goggles. Unfortunately, this is one of the only parts of the Nanosuit that is not very high-tech, and the goggles can still be blinded by bright light, and even automatic gunfire can white out the visor. The power allocation for night-vision is rather small, being able to produce increased light for less than a minute. However, a minute where the enemy is blind and you are not is always a good one, especially in a Nanosuit. The Nanosuit features an onboard supercomputer which allows it to remotely hack most military devices. Its transceiver can also be programmed to interfere with Alien communications. The Nanosuit incorporates an internal oxygen supply for underwater diving. The Nanosuit can recycle air for one minute before its energy starts to drain. If energy reaches zero, the user will start to take damage. It automatically recharges when the user re-enters normal atmosphere. The Nanosuit also incorporates connectivity to a military network, allowing the suit to display critical information on its HUD. This information includes a topographic GPS map of the area, complete with objective pinpoints and descriptions and radar integration that identifies allied and known enemy units. Computers can interface with the Nanosuit in order to access this network. Also, information about the Nanosuit, such as the suit's and user's vital signs, can be accessed from the network. The Nanosuit is capable of recording audiovisual and environmental data, allowing the user to document whatever circumstances they encounter. It will also maintain body temperature if it detects critically suboptimal temperatures in the surrounding environment, and can keep the user alive even at -200° C. The Nanosuit also has a special Binoculars function integrated into the visor, allowing the operator of the suit to "tag" enemy units, ammo and vehicles for future reference. This information can also be relayed onto allied units. The binocular's most important quality though is that it makes the user be able to hear the lightest of sounds from far away giving the operator an unprecedented advantage in combat. The Nanosuit can also use the following equipment (available in Multiplayer): Radar Kit - Reveals nearby enemies Repair Torch - Repairs friendly vehicles Parachute - Parachute that can be reused The Nanosuit also incorporates an array of "hydro-thrusters" that allow increased speed during Speed mode sprinting, as well as high maneuverability when submerged. This functionality also permits the Nanosuit to move in a zero gravity environment by utilizing atmospheric gasses as reaction mass. However, the "hydro-thrusters" will cease to function in an airless environment such as vacuum space. The Nanosuit has a special defrosting function. If the suit does somehow get frozen, the user of the suit can initiate the defrosting device and the suit of armor will be fully capable of movement again. To prevent Nanosuit technology from entering enemy hands should the user die, the Nanosuit is designed to disintegrate or "vaporize" on the command of a remote control, usually in the possession of commanding officers such as Prophet. The disintegration of the suit also results in the disintegration of the corpse inside, theoretically providing a way to kill the soldier for whatever reason. However, depending on the suit's design, disintegration may not be possible with a living body inside. Transceiver Device The suit's Trasceiver can be used to broadcast a signal to remotely overload the Alien units. This procedure was proposed after Helena Rosenthal discovered a signal pattern used by the Aliens to prevent overload on recharge. The device uses the opposite polarity of the pattern to disrupt the signal and hinders the Alien's anti-overload buffer. The Transceiver allows a person to send the signal through a wireless connection via the Nanosuit. It is first seen and used in Reckoning, when Helena uses the signal to take out 4 Troopers inside the USS Constitution's Reactor Chamber. Later it is used to deactivate the shields on the attacking Hunter, which allows Nomad to destroy it. Finally, it is used to deactivate the Warrior's shield so Nomad can use the TAC Gun against it. Existing Versions Crynet Nanosuit 1.0 Prototype: There is also a Nanosuit 1.0has been seen on a display on the Prism facility in the same room as Hargreave. Crynet Nanosuit 1 in the Nanosuit, as seen in Crysis]] The Nanosuit 1 is CryNet Systems' first series of mass-produced powered armor exoskeletons; it dramatically enhances the performance of the wearer to a super-human level. It features four radial modes that set the standard for nanosuits. It features a temporary re-breather that allows the wearer to stay submerged for over a minute without holding his/her breath, integral night vision, an on-board heads-up display, and possesses thermal climate controls to keep the wearer comfortable in all environments. The suit also protects the wearer from other harmful factors including radiation, energy blasts, blunt trauma, kinetic force and renders any gas weapon useless. In the case that the wearer is neutralized, the suit has a disintegration feature that vaporizes the suit and the corpse of the wearer via remote control from the leading CO. It is unknown whether the suit's design allows vaporization with a living body inside. Korean Nanosuit Found on the Lingshan Islands, the Korean Nanosuits were created by North Korean scientists under the command of NK's top military advisors. By using the technology most likely captured or stolen from the US or CryNet, they were eventually able to reverse engineer the technology and create their own Nanosuits. The suit, on a visual scale, is quite different from its US cousin. It appears to use armored plates attached over the suit's CryFibril nanofibers, indicating that a more primitive alterative was implemented to provide protection. It sports a Japanese woodland camo pattern (rather than Crynet's black "muscular system" appearance) and possesses a yellow-orange visor (rather than the American red). It's cloak mode is effectively rendered useless in combat situations due to the fact that the suit makes an electronic humming noise (while appearing in the campaign this was removed in Multiplayer for balancing purposes). Although the suit is inferior to CryNet's model, it is still deadly, especially since the KPA seem to be using them to serve a "shock troop" role. As such, KPA Nanosuit operators are usually armed with heavy weapons and deployed in areas of high strategic importance. Despite being called "cheap knock-offs" by Nomad and being less technologically advanced, Korean Nanosuits are (to our knowledge) almost identical to American ones in terms of function, possessing all four modes (Armor, Strength, Speed, and Cloak). The difference between the two versions are their appearance, noises, and the protection they offer. The American Nanosuit is black and resembles the human muscular system, while the Korean version looks more like a camouflage battle suit with ceramic plating over certain parts of the body (i.e. chest and back). Also, American nanosuits offer twice the amount of armour protection through the suit's armor mode. Officers such as Kyong and Lee wear no helmets, and Lee's suit also has officer decorations on it. Crynet Nanosuit 1.5a CELL: A suit designed for CELL units, it is not known if it was fielded as only one is seen during Crysis 2 gameplay in the same room where Hargreave is. It supports full customization, consolidated suit modes, and it has Crynet CELL TACHUD v2.3 Operating System. Crynet Nanosuit 1.5b USMC: A suit designed for the United States Marine Corps, only one is seen in the room where Hargreave is, along with other Nanosuit prototypes, very similar to the CELL version, as it supports full customization, consolidated suit modes, and it has Crynet USMC TACHUD v2.3 Operating System. Crynet Nanosuit 2 .]] The Nanosuit 2 is a vastly upgraded version of the Nanosuit 1 and CryNet's latest iteration to the Nanosuit. The new suit again introduces all the functions of previous nanosuits (in addition to several new ones), but on a significantly more efficient and powerful scale. Like its predecessor, the suit has four main Nano modes, but these have been consolidated to allow more flexibility. The Strength and Speed modes have been combined into Power mode, which is now activated when power sprinting, power jumping, performing power melees or throws and power aiming etc. The original Tactical Visor Binoculars have been tweaked for increased sensory options and upgraded into a full Tactical mode for streaming information in real time from every source of interest (enemies, weapons, ammo, tactical options, etc.) in the area . Cloak mode has been slightly modified to surpress the users noise and renamed to Stealth mode. The Armor mode is now able to absorb all incoming damage (rendering the user virtually immune to any damage for the duration of its activation) at the cost of the user's mobility the continuous draining of energy. The Nanosuit 2 can also store 20% more energy than the Nanosuit 1, is twice as light, and is 32% stronger (without Strength mode active). Hardened against radiation, EMPs, and scramblers while possessing other unique abilities (such as module customization) makes this the most powerful Nanosuit yet. Anti-Nanosuit Weaponry The discovery of Korean Nanosuits was a shock to U.S. military intelligence (for good reason: they're extremely resilient, and disabling a nanosuit operator requires some serious firepower), as is evident by the use of an EMP Grenade specifically created to combat Nanosuits. These weapons were, by all indications, actually deployed by the Koreans first (likely because they developed a Nanosuit countermeasure while also reverse-engineering it). The grenade drains all power from the suit, disables the ability to toggle suit modes, and disrupts the HUD during the time the wearer is in the EMP field. This field effectively makes enemy Nanosuit soldiers as vulnerable as any other human being. Multiplayer Energy consumption of most of the Nanosuit functions has been increased for multiplayer gameplay (with the exception of Speed mode, which has reduced energy consumption). Tactics that may be fruitful in singleplayer gameplay may not be fruitful in multiplayer. Trivia *In both Crysis and Crysis: Warhead, early in the game in village buildings you can find magazines with a US Nanosuit on the front page. What's interesting about this is that both the American and North Korean Nanosuits are supposed to be "classified" and "unknown to the public". Gallery File:Nanosuitconcept-1.jpg|Early concept of the Nanosuit File:Crysis-US-Nanosuit-1324.jpg|Crynet Nanosuit 1 File:Crysis-North-Korean-Nanosuit-1325.jpg|Korean Nanosuit File:57928_NanoBrochure_final_small_8.png|Crynet Nanosuit 2 File:Crysis6.jpg|The Nanosuit as seen in the alpha build of Crysis File:345.jpg|Alpha Nano battling Alien File:Old nanosuit 1.jpg|Korean Nanosuit concept File:Old nanosuit 2.jpg|Alpha Nanosuit and Korean Nanosuit side comparison Category:Nanosuit